Seis y Diez: Leyendas Olvidadas
by Jok-kun
Summary: Un pasado diferente, un shippuden distinto. La historia de Ridoku-Sennin y el Juubi relatada como nunca antes...


Prologo

Leyendas Olvidadas

Capitulo único: Retazos del pasado, futuro inesperado.

Rikudo Sennin un mito, una leyenda, una realidad. Aquellos que conocen su historia lo tienen en lo más alto, "El Salvador", así lo llaman al hombre…no al Shinobi no Kami que se enfrentó al temible Maou Juubi el Bijuu original, o Diez Colas.

Enemigos mortales, libraron una batalla que sacudió los mismísimos pilares del mundo, una pelea a muerte para detener el la ola imparable dejada al paso de la bestia que solo causaba destrucción y miseria en el mundo mortal.

Sin embargo no siempre fue así Rikudo Sennin y Maou Juubi no siempre fueron enemigos, al contrario fueron amigos, los mejores pero sobretodo fueron rivales. Así es el Juubi no era una bestia sedienta de sangre e irracional era un…bueno no se sabe lo que era pero tenía forma humana, masculina y aguerrida más extrañamente delicada y bella, la combinación perfecta entre letal y sublime.

Nadie sabe de dónde vinieron tanto el sabio como la bestia, ese conocimiento se perdió hace mucho, más el legado de ambos sigue vivo en el Shinobi no Sekai…La guerra y la búsqueda de la paz.

El ciclo de odio que nunca cesa y trae dolor y sufrimiento a débiles y poderosos, a mujeres y hombres, a niños y ancianos. Es una maldición que parece nunca terminar; a cada periodo de paz le sigue una época de guerra.

Y es precisamente en una era de paz, la cual muy pronto se verá amenazada donde esta historia comienza…

Actualidad:

…Tres años de la batalla de Naruto y Sasuke en el Valle del Fin han pasado, corría por los corredores de la guarida de la serpiente como una exhalación, cada paso que daba lo hacía escuchar los susurros del pasado.

_-"…Es demasiado tarde para mí, no pienso regresar…"_

_-"…Te llevare de vuelta aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas para hacerlo…"_

_-"…Llego el momento de ponerle fin a esta batalla y a todas las que hemos tenido hasta ahora…"_

-Maldición aquella vez no pude detenerte…pero ahora todo será diferente. Pensó aumentando la cadencia del paso.

-Sé que estás en un momento importante pero no te pongas nervioso o a esta velocidad te cansaras antes de la pelea…

-No tengo tiempo para andar con cuidado Yamato-taicho. Debo regresar con él a la aldea. Interrumpió serio el ninja a líder de equipo.

-Estamos detrás de ti, vamos a hacerlo. Dijo la femenina del grupo mientras él la miraba de reojo y una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Arigato Sakura. Parlo el muchacho mientras sus sombras se perdían en la oscuridad de la guarida mortecinamente iluminada por velas moribundas.

En eso una explosión que sacudió el lugar, el lugar se cubrió de polvo, más unos metros más adelante se podía distinguir una luz, no era como las candelillas que daban un toque frío y tétrico al lugar, sino todo lo contrario era luz solar, el estallido había dejado al descubierto la guarida del Sannin.

Apuraron el paso, y se acercaron a él Sai tenía la mirada fija en un punto metros más arriba de su posición.

-¡Sai que estás haciendo…acaso es algo para esa tal Raíz Anbu! Bramo Sakura mientras lo agarraba por la ropa con violencia.

Pero el pelinegro ignoro ese detalle y mantuvo su vista enfocada en ese punto que tenía observando desde hacía varios segundos.

-Esto es nostálgico. Dijo una voz fría y masculina que hizo que las orbes verdes de la Haruno se abrieran de par en par para enfocar su vista en mismo lugar que Sai.

-Esa voz es de…Pensó Sakura mientras elevaba su mirada a dicho punto.

-¡Sakura ¿estás bien?! Pregunto su camarada de equipo acercándose a una shockeada pelirrosa.

-Por segundo pensé que no estabas…qué tonto fui al sacar tan absurda conclusión ¿no crees? Siguió hablando el muchacho haciendo que el recién llegado lo mirara.

-Por fin te encuentro. Dijo endureciendo su mirada al momento que Yamato arriba a su posición.

-¿Dónde está el inútil de Kakashi?...Bueno ni modo eso me ahorra tener que pelear en serio. Parlo confiado mientras su antiguo compañero de equipo tomaba postura para pelear.

-No me subestimes las cosas serán distintas está vez. Dijo confiado el ninja del Equipo Kakashi a su rival, a su amigo.

-Lo hare hasta que me demuestres que vales la pena…Sasuke. Sentencio el antiguo miembro del equipo siete.

-Entonces que esperas…Naruto vamos a por ello. Dijo el Uchiha mientras revelaba su Sharingan de tres aspas.

-Siempre confiando en esos ojos, cuando aprenderás. Comento una voz mientras alguien tomaba su hombro.

-Es rápido ni siquiera vi su movimiento. Pensó Sakura enfocando su vista en su ex-camarada de equipo.

-Has mejorado ladeaste tú cabeza unos milímetros para esquivar mi kunai, punto a favor por eso. Se burló Naruto al oído del pelinegro de reflejos azulados.

El tiempo había pasado y sus aspectos eran la prueba de ello. Ambos rondando el metro setenta de altura a sus dieciséis años de edad. Uno vestido de negro, con sandalias ninja color gris, remera blanca manga corta, guantes de combate sin dedos azul oscuro, pantalón deportivo negro y gabardina sin mangas color negra también con el símbolo de los Uchiha.

El otro estaba vestido con unos pantalones azules, sandalias ninja negras, una musculosa gris que en las espalda estampado un remolino rojo, al igual que Sasuke tenía guantes de combate sin dedos solo que de color blanco.

Sus ojos azules afilados y de aspecto animal, contrastaban con su rostro serio, su piel bronceada remarcaba sus músculos, nada exagerados pero notoriamente marcados. Su cabellera pelirroja en las raíces que se diluía en anaranjado, para terminar en rubio era rebelde y alborotada, caía con dos mechones rojos a cada lado de su rostro, su largo apenas rebasaba la base de su cuello. Las marcas a modo de bigotes zorrunos dispuesta en dos tríos; uno a cada lado de su rostro, le daban un aspecto salvaje y atrayente.

Enfoco sus orbes cian en Sasuke, quien se apartó del para evadir un puñetazo a la boca del estómago. También estaba curtido por los entrenamientos, eso se podía notar en sus brazos y su pecho que se parecía salir de remera. Su piel seguía siendo pálida, sus ojos negros fríos en combate como siempre, analíticos y rigurosos tenían el legendario doujutsu de los hombres de las planicies activo en los mismos. Su pelo era corto en un punto pero se iba alargando de un lado de su cabeza al opuesto, dejando así de un lado el largo corto habitual a su antiguo look y del otro su cabellera caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

En las espaldas de ambos colgaba de su vaina y en forma diagonal una katana. Ambas eran hermosas. La del Uchiha era de empuñadora negra con el grabado de un halcón en su base, su hoja de acero finamente pulido relucía si no fuera porque estaba enfundada.

La del Uzumaki no de quedaba atrás, empuñadura roja con una cadena de tres eslabones y medio colgando de su base, por donde debía salir la hoja y estar la guarda de la espada estaba en oro y con incrustaciones de rubíes por ojos la cabeza de un zorro el cual con sus fauces abiertas permitía la salida de la afilada hoja de la misma.

Cruzaron sus miradas un segundo y desaparecieron en menos de un simple parpadeo. Reapareciendo como una simple estela negra y roja anaranjada que sacaba chispas y agrietaba el suelo con cada choque.

Algunas se pensaron que todo terminaría así, no claro que no, pero las vueltas de la vida son extrañas. El evito que el Sello Maldito fuera su carga al interponerse en su camino, desde ese día las cosas no marcharon como siempre, la marca de maldición corrompió un poco sus pensamientos haciendo más frío y distanciado. Él no le dio importancia su meta era vencer a su hermano.

Paso el tiempo Itachi lo venció sin esfuerzo, se ofusco y casi cae de su tambaleante base, para aterrizar en el oscuro abismo, pero el rubio fue primero, descubrió la verdad, la historia no contada de su familia.

Su padre el Yondaime sello al Kyuubi en él con la esperanza de que pudiera algún día usarlo a favor de la aldea y ser un héroe, su madre moribunda pero viva fue rescatada por los Anbus del Sandaime al borde de la muerte, pero Danzo y los consejeros se encargaron de ella en unas noches después en el Hospital General de Konoha.

Su objetivo convertir a Naruto en un arma que les diera el control de Konoha, Sarutobi intervino y su padrino se lo llevo hasta los doce años bajo su tutela, aprendió las básicas de los shinobis y algunas cosas más como el rasengan, algún jutsu futon y el kagebunshin.

Por ese tiempo y luego de la masacre el clan Uchiha Sasuke fue puesto bajo la tutela de Hatake Kakashi y Anko Mitarashi quienes se turnaban para entrenarlo semanalmente, porque dos tutores sencillo uno le enseño a controlar el Sharingan que despertó aquel fatídico día y su naturaleza tipo katon, además de algo de raiton. Y la otra ella conocía lo que era la soledad y el abandono, también la traición y era además de su maestra de taijutsu un apoyo moral.

Se conocieron en el último año de la Academia Shinobi y eran la sensación, los mejores, los novatos del año, empatados en todo. Pero no todo era color de rosas, les toco el mismo equipo junto con Sakura, formaron un lazo de amistad los tres. Pero en el examen Chunnin todo cambio.

La invasión a la aldea, la revelación de su condición de jinchuriki, la condena a exilio de Jiraiya bajo la pena de traición al llevarse al arma de la aldea por parte de los Consejeros. La búsqueda de Tsunade en un intento de arreglarlo todo, la batalla de los tres Sannin, la Senju Hokage, su misterioso suicidio. La captura de por parte de los Anbus de Ne que sufrieron ambos dos, el rescate de Kakashi, la pequeña escaramuza en la aldea, la huida de Danzo y compañía. Claro sin olvidar el cuento del exterminio del clan Namikaze posterior al ataque del Kyuubi por miedo a su poder legendario sobre los Bijuu, las sospechas de los Uchiha y su participación…pero esa verdad permaneció enterrada, por ahora.

En fin pasaron tantas cosas, uno de ellos decidió quedarse en la aldea y reponer el honor de su clan y su nombre luego de vencer a su único pariente con vida siguiendo el consejo de su sensei. El otro lo consumió la ira y sintió el llamado de la serpiente. Pelearon en aquel lugar legendario. Gano el rubio por poco y se marchó con el Hebi Sannin, Sasuke se recuperó de sus heridas y partió en un viaje con el padrino de su amigo con la esperanza de aprender las tácticas para combatirlo de su primer mentor…El resto es historia…


End file.
